Disgaea: Retracted Feathers
by spoiledpuppy
Summary: When Flonne is hiding from an angry Etna, she suddenly makes a new friend named Risa. But what will she do when Risa turns out to be not what she initially seemed? LaharlxFlonne


**Hey guys, I recently got into watching Disgaea walkthroughs on yt…. And now I'm a laharlxflonne fangirl again…. Lol… Then I ended up on ff and began reading the fics on here… and yeah… now I have to unload all my bishiness on here. xDDD I was so disappointed that so many lxf fics were never finished! DD: Don't worry, I'll stick to the character's original personalities and try to avoid too much OOC-ness lol. (but ooc laharl is sooo adorable! DX)**

* * *

**Disgaea: Retracted Feathers**

**Chapter ONE- A Refuge**

"Hey…"

"Yes, Laharl-san?"

The Overlord pointed at what Flonne was doing. "What is that?"

Flonne puffed out her chest proudly. "It's a curtain that I found in town today, it's a rare Prism Ranger collectable item! Never been sold in stores!" The former angel-in-training fondled the curtain appreciatively . It was red with yellow sparks and words like 'Justice triumphs' all over, with the Prism Rangers posing in the center with an explosion behind them.

"…okay." Laharl raised a hand. "One more question."

"And that is?" Flonne asked as she turned to finish putting the curtain up.

Prinnies on the other side of the castle jumped as their Overlord shouted: "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING IT UP IN MY ROOM?"

Flonne slipped off the foot stool she had been standing on at the outburst and landed on her tail, she yelped and began to work on soothing her poor tail's misery. "Because…" She raised her finger like she was incredibly brilliant, "Your room is so dark and depressing, when I saw this," the fallen angel failed to notice that her Overlord was beginning to lose his temper, "I knew the second you saw it love would blossom in your heart! And how could it not at the sight of such valiant heroes!" Flonne hopped up from where she had fallen and began to rub her cheek against the curtain.

"You…." Flonne heard the Overlord hiss.

"Yes~?" She turned her head expectantly toward Laharl but had to keep herself from shrieking in terror. There was an ominous cloud of pulsating energy around the young Overlord that sent chills down her spine. She felt tears of fright prick her eyes as he stalked forward.

"You…" He lifted his head slowly; Flonne felt her knees knocking together when she saw his face.

* * *

Etna twirled her spear as several Prinnies followed her down the hall. All the Prinnies carried stacks of papers in their flippers; one had several stamps and pens on top of its stack.

"Stupid Prince." Etna grumbled. "First he gives me the Overlord title, then he storms in and takes it back," She looked at the nearest Prinnie and shouted, "THEN he comes back and tells me he's giving me a promotion from a vassal, to being a freaking SECRETARY!" The Prinnies all jumped and scooted away in case she'd take her anger out on them.

The only thing that stopped her from attacking one of them was probably because they were carrying all the paperwork that was forced onto her. Etna refocused her gaze ahead and began to swipe at the air with her favorite spear. "Well, no more Prince!" She barked as she swiped at an imagined Laharl, "From today on, you're doing your own paperwork! What kind of lazy 'Overlord' doesn't do his own paperwork?" Etna chose not to think of how likely it was that many Overlords didn't do paperwork and instead on her stabbing an illusion-ed Laharl; Etna had decided that today was the day that she'd finally stand up to that brat and force him to do his own paperwork, and if not she'd beat the lesson of taking responsibility into him.

Or at least that was her plan.

"Dood, she's gone nuts." A Prinnie whispered as Etna began to cackle evilly for no reason as they turned into the hallway that Laharl's room was at the end of.

"LOVE FREAK!"

Etna stopped cackling as she heard crashes and shrieks of terror from down the hall. "?"

The door to Laharl's room flew open and several objects that looked like expensive figurines and vases flew out, crashing into the opposite wall. A shrieking Flonne ran out, covering the back of her head with her hands. "I'm sorry, don't kill me! I was only trying to awaken your love!"

Another vase hit the wall as Flonne exited the room. "Shut up and let me hit you, what kind of vassal are you?" Flonne raised her head, Etna could see the tears in her eyes clearly and suddenly felt terror as the former angel recognized her.

"Etna!" Flonne's face brightened with hope as Etna's stomach curled on itself.

"Shit." She hissed and began to wave her hands at the fallen angel, knowing what she was thinking.

Flonne ran down the hall, smiling idiotically as Laharl finally leapt out of his room, holding another valuable figurine. "Etna! You came to save me!" Flonne cried as she stopped in front of the demon girl. She clasped her hands in front of her like she was getting a puppy for her birthday.

Etna saw the Overlord stalking down the hallway and pointed at him over Flonne's shoulder. "Um, Flonne, what did you do to piss the prince off this time?"

The fallen angel peeked over her shoulder, squeaked, and darted behind Etna. "Nothing! He's just trying to fight love again! Etna," Flonne looked at the demon girl expectantly, "It's up to you to defend love and justice, and you must defeat the Overlord to make him see the light!" Laharl stopped a few paces away from them as Etna rested her spear against her shoulder.

"..Like hell I will…" The demon girl said, shocking Flonne. "Yo, Prince," She pushed Flonne ahead of her, "She's all yours. I'll come back later." Etna motioned to the Prinnies to go back to the office.

"Etna?" Flonne squeaked, turning around to see Etna walking around. "Where are you going?" She glanced over her shoulder at the enraged Laharl and managed to choke out, "A-and friends he-help each other."

"Good luck, Flonne!" Etna called over her shoulder. "Don't die!"

Flonne raised her arms above her head. "That isn't helping!"

"'Defeat the Overlord' huh?" Flonne flinched, already feeling the anger seeping out of Laharl. She slowly forced herself to turn to look and wished she hadn't. The Overlord began to crack his knuckles, his red eyes glowing evilly from under his bangs. "Alright, I'm more than willing to give you the chance to defend your stupid ideals." He began to snicker wickedly as Flonne backed up slowly.

"No, I was kidding! ACK! Etna, ETNAAA!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Flonne squeaked as the ice bag was lowered to the top of her head.

Etna tisked as she resettled the bag on Flonne's head. "Don't be a baby, Flonne. You're lucky he let you off so easy. You kind of asked for it, you know how the prince hates that love crap you spout all the time. And to think you were stupid enough to try to redecorate his room…" She stood back from the fallen angel and began to wag her finger in the girl's face.

The fallen angel sniffed and put her hand delicately on the bag to keep it from slipping. Etna turned and began to work on fixing Flonne's red bunny-like ribbon that she always wore. When Laharl punished Flonne, he ended up knocking it off and ruining one of the ribbons.

As Etna messed around with the accessory she could hear Flonne mumbling about how she was just trying to awaken the love in Laharl's heart.

The demon girl just shook her head. "I can't believe you're still going on about that stuff, you're a demon now. Besides, I think it's pretty clear that the prince is incapable of that stuff, the proof is in how he reacts when someone says anything cheerful or hopeful." Etna adjusted the ribbon only for the undamaged side to flop out of shape. Etna flinched, checked over her shoulder to see that Flonne was looking at her lap, and quickly turned around to hide the ribbon behind her back as the fallen angel looked up at Etna.

"But that can't be, Etna. Laharl has shown many times that he has kindness in his heart! Like during the red moon, or when he helped me get my pendant back, or when he spared the seraph's life or-!"

"And what about the time he blew up that barn because that guy's son said he was unfit to be Overlord?"

Flonne looked at her lap and began to squirm. "Well, that was only because-."

"Or a month ago when he stole a duke's entire fortune for Prinny wages?"

"But-!"

"Or last week when he stole a whole store's stock of this season's fashion?"

"You did that!" Flonne pointed an accusing finger at Etna.

The demon girl acted like she was insulted. "I thought we were friends, Flonne! How awful!"

The fallen angel fell for Etna's pity ploy and internally flinched at what she just said. "Oh. I'm so sorry Etna, I just…"

"No, I understand." Etna turned around and began to fake sob. "You may preach friendship but you're just a hypocrite, don't worry, I get it." The demon girl could almost hear Flonne's guilt and continued with, "You just wanted to defend your precious Overlord, I mean, how could you help having unreciprocated feelings for him…"

"Etna, I just…" The fallen angel paused mid sentence, "What did you say?" She asked, wondering if she heard wrong. The girl demon smirked; she just came up with a game that could keep her entertained for hours.

Etna spun around and placed her hands on Flonne's shoulders. "Don't worry, I already knew!"

"Eh?" Flonne replied.

"You secretly have feelings for Laharl; I've known it for awhile!"

Flonne stared at Etna for a moment, then yelped, "Whaaatt? I have _what_ for _who_?" She stood up and took a couple of steps away from Etna, her bag of ice slipped on her head a little bit but went unnoticed; her face was turning an interesting shade of pink.

_Sweet, this will be fun,_ Etna thought mischievously.

"No need to be shy, Flonne. You can admit it." Etna told the ex-angel-in-training cheerfully. "Everyone pretty much knows already."

"They do?" Flonne replied, realized what she said, and then waved her hands. "Wait! You're getting me confused, I don't have any feelings for Laharl, at all!" Though Flonne was internally mixed up. Her, liking Laharl, how was that possible? This was a huge mix-up! Right? Etna said everyone knew, but knew what? Flonne didn't like Laharl in that way, as far as she knew? Who was right, Etna, Flonne, everyone? Her mind was spinning.

"Aww, you're shy!" Etna cooed.

"I'm not!" Flonne yelped desperately.

Etna waltzed over and raised a finger. "Don't worry; I'll keep this between us."

"Etna! Aren't you listening to me at all?"

The girls were interrupted when someone began to bang on their door. "ETNA, LOVE FREAK, SHUT UP!"

Etna smirked, this was getting fun. She walked over to the door as Flonne began to freak out and asked her what she was doing. "Hellooo Priiince!" She greeted Laharl cheerfully.

Laharl's antennae twitched, he automatically knew she was up to something… and it was giving him chills. He quickly recovered and crossed his arms, though any domineering effect was somewhat lost since he had to _look up_ at Etna. "What the hell are you two doing? How am I supposed to concentrate if you two are making so much noise?"

_Concentrate on what?_ Etna felt like yelling, but she answered as sweetly as she could, "Oh, nothing _Prince_," He twitched slightly at being called that, "we were just talking."

Flonne was busy flipping out behind Etna, wondering what she should do. Why was Laharl here? Would Etna reveal Flonne's feelings for him? Wait, she didn't have any feelings for Laharl! Right? Did she harbor feelings so deep that she didn't even notice? How could that be? No, yes, what should she do?

As Flonne debated about this, her icepack fell to the floor, not that she noticed anyway.

Etna glanced over her shoulder at the majorly confused fallen angel and held back a chuckle. This was too easy… she hadn't even done anything yet and Flonne was freaking out. This was going to be fun!

"Flonne!" The fallen angel flinched as Etna called her name. "Aren't you going to say hi?" Flonne snapped out of her internal debate to see Etna and Laharl standing in the doorway. Without waiting for an answer, Etna grabbed Flonne's wrist and yanked her over to stand beside her. Flonne found herself looking right at Laharl. She could see a suspicious glint in his eyes as he glanced toward Etna. She looked away as he turned his attention to her, surprising herself at how nervous she felt.

Etna kept herself from laughing at how Flonne was acting, this was priceless! Now for the best part…

The demon girl quickly grabbed Flonne and Laharl's wrists at the same time, startling them both.

"Hey!" Laharl barked as he caught sight of Etna's evil grin.

"Now, now children," Etna giggled, she looked back and forth at them as she continued, "I think it's time that you guys made up, don't you think? A good ol' handshake to soothe the soul!" She began to tug them both forward a bit.

"Etna, what're you doing? Cut it out!" Laharl commanded her, not knowing that Etna's real plan was to 'accidently' push them together and watch the fireworks! Etna couldn't keep back a grin as she imagined what would happen.

Flonne struggled to remove Etna's hand. Her stomach was doing back flips, but she didn't understand why. The fallen angel didn't understand any of what was happening. The day had started out so well, why was this happening, she didn't get it. She felt her finger brush Laharl's hand.

"NO!"

Etna felt Flonne's hand slap her cheek before she realized what was happening. Surprised, her hand's lost their grip and Flonne quickly pulled her hand free before Etna could react. Flonne seemed to realize only then what she did and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Flonne…" Etna mumbled. Flonne slowly inched toward the door, having forgotten all about Laharl for the moment. She knew she was in trouble now. "Did you… just…" Flonne felt the demon girl's bloodlust and bolted out the door before it was too late.

"You little!Get back here, Flonne! How dare you slap me, you're gonna PAAAAYYY!" Etna yelled, grabbing her spear to chase after the fallen angel. She could be heard yelling at the top of her lungs as she raced down the hall after Flonne.

Laharl just watched them go, and felt... very confused... but there was something else too... and whatever it was it bugged him.

* * *

Everyone in the marketplace stared as Etna stood on the edge of the fountain, screaming like a madwoman, waving her spear around.

"Flonne! Don't think you can hide from mee! I'll find you, sooner or laterrr!" She shrieked.

Just a few feet away, hiding under a crate, Flonne shivered as she imagined what horrible things Etna would put her through if she caught her. She really wished she hadn't slapped her now. Really bad idea, too bad she didn't know that then. She at least wished she had grabbed her ribbon before she left, she felt naked without it for some reason.

"I'll going to pluck your hairs off and shred everything in your room! Your stuffed animals are going to the shredder!"

Flonne imagined it and shuddered. She mentally apologized to the stuffed animals for any horrors they would go through on her part. Now what, she wondered as Etna continued to rant to nobody. There was no way she could go back to the castle now! At least until Etna calmed down… but where would she go? Hiding under this crate for the next few weeks? She stifled a sob; this day was becoming more and more terrible. As Etna continued to yell, she realized that she was in a town full of kind hearted people, surely one of them would offer shelter to one in need!

Flonne lifted the crate slightly, saw that Etna's back was to her, and began to scuttle, crate and all, away to another street. When Flonne got close enough she bolted from her hiding spot and began to run, quietly, away from Etna. Surely Flonne would find somewhere to stay!

"No way." The door slammed shut in her face. Flonne felt herself deflate, once again. This was the second street she had gone through. She felt herself fret, this town wasn't that big, and was running out of people to ask. And Etna was still skulking around town too… she would have no choice but to sleep in a box if she didn't find somewhere to stay soon… if she had money she'd stay in an inn…

Flonne ducked into an alley as she heard footsteps.

"Floooonnnneeee~!" She heard Etna call. "I know you're heeerrreeeee~." Flonne quickly ducked behind a trashcan as Etna passed the alleyway. "I can smell your fear, bwahahaha!" The fallen angel covered her mouth just in case this was true.

Flonne slowly peeked from around her hiding spot as she heard Etna walking away.

"Hey, Dood." She felt a flipper touch her shoulder and nearly screamed. She looked over her shoulder to see a Prinnie. Thinking it was one of Etna's, she quickly began to beg it to not turn her over. She felt it pat her head and kept herself from flinching when it touched where Laharl had smacked her earlier. She looked up at it to see it holding a piece of paper.

"For me?" She asked. The Prinnie nodded. Flonne cautiously took the slip of paper, afraid it might be a death from Etna, she slowly opened it. The Prinnie waited calmly as she read it.

_Dear Fallen Angel-san,_

_My name is Risa. I have heard about your… predicament around town and would be happy to offer a place to stay. This Prinnie is one of my friends; he'll lead you to where I live. I can't wait to see you._

_Sincerely, Risa-chan_

"That's it?" Flonne turned the paper over, then noticed Prinnie was motioning for Flonne to get up. It turned and with a 'dood' began to walk away. Flonne looked over her shoulder, and then followed after it.

* * *

"I can't believe I couldn't find her anywhere!" Etna complained, poking at her plate with her fork. Her always close at hand Prinnies scuttled away a bit, just in case.

Laharl just ignored her and continued eating. He glanced at a window, it was getting dark. He grumbled but looked away. "Where is that love freak anyway?"

Etna shrugged, "Who knows? Probably hiding under a rock somewhere."

* * *

"This is it?" Flonne asked, sounding like a parrot. The place the Prinnie led her was the cellar steps of a store. A small lamp lit the steps. For some reason, Flonne felt she needed to leave, go anywhere but here… there was something foreboding about this place, like there was something bad behind that door.

The Prinnie quietly walked down the steps and knocking against the wood, louder than she'd expect for Prinnie flippers. Though Flonne normally felt that one should trust others, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about this… she shook her head, what was with her today? How could she be suspicious of somehow who was kindly offering her shelter. Seraph Lamington would be ashamed!

The fallen angel jumped when the door swung open. "Hi, you the girl everyone was talking about?" A demon girl with short aqua blue hair popped her head out. She looked barely 1200 years old to Flonne. She instantly felt terrible for suspecting a child of something underhanded. The girl wore a dark pink dress and two large ribbons. Her bright eyes sparkled up at her.

"Yes, I am." Flonne curtsied politely to the little girl. "You must be Risa-chan. Thank you very much for your offer to spend the night."

The girl waved her hand. "No problem. Come on in… won't you?" Flonne felt a slight chill at the words, but brushed the feeling off, she felt so embarrassed at having such strange suspicions toward such a nice little girl. The fallen angel descended the steps and smiled happily at Risa before walking inside.

Risa nodded at the Prinnie before closing the door.

The Prinnie waited for a moment, and then walked off slowly uttering a 'dood'.

* * *

AN: Yeaaahhh this was so random at parts… xD I didn't want the first chapter to be so long but I wanted to introduce Risa so baad! DD: Yeah, I chose that name because it sounded yummy (like rice lol). I would love to hear your guy's opinion on this! : ) Please, if you have any ideas about what I should do in future chapters, please leave a review or preferably send a PM, if you can lol… I was so sugar hyped lol….

Etna: Stop talking about food and get to the good stuff!

Flonne: Good stuff?

Etna: Yeah, like XXX or OXOXOOO or-

Me: Nooo there will be none of that! Flonne, don't listen! DDDXXX … at least I think so… ._."

**Oh BTW: **

AGES:

Etna- 1471

Flonne- 1510

Laharl- 1314

It's been a year since the end of Disgaea 1 in this. :3 just to let you guys know.


End file.
